plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Gourd
Fire Gourd (火葫芦; pinyin: huǒhúlu) is the second plant obtained in Kongfu World in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. When tapped on, he breathes fire at a short-range that deals moderate damage to zombies. He requires either ten Fire Gourd Puzzle Pieces or beating Kongfu World - Day 3 to unlock. Fire Gourds have to recharge after being tapped on, similar to the Coconut Cannon and Banana Launcher. The longer he takes to recharge before tapping, the longer his range is. Origins He is based on a ''Calabash'', also known as the bottle gourd, which is commonly carved in China as an ancient tradition. It is also used to store oil, water, or wine in China in the past. He is also based on a character who was born from a gourd and is able to breathe fire in a Chinese cartoon, 葫芦兄弟 (pinyin: Húlú Xiōngdì; in English: Calabash Brothers). The costume of this plant is similar to the ones that characters in 'Húlú Xiōngdì' (Chengdi) wear. Almanac entry Note: Fire Gourd's recharge is Mediocre in-game Upgrades Plant Food effect Upon using Plant Food, the Fire Gourd will breathe fire in front of it that deals 1500 damage per shot and hitting all zombies within range. Costumed He now spits a powerful dragon-shaped flame down his path that deals 1800 damage per shot to the whole lane in front of him. Level upgrade Strategies Contrary to popular belief, this plant actually does more than 40 damage per fire. The longer the fire stays, the more damage it does. Being a costly 200 and possibly a really weak range, it may be looked upon as a bad plant, but it is very strong if coupled with Sap-fling and other offensive or supportive plants. This plant is strong enough to take Conehead Zombies with ease, and should not be underestimated. However, it is not recommended on Dark Ages' later levels nor Sky City as in the former by itself won't damage Imp Dragon Zombies due to their immunity to fire whereas in the latter is most likely to being unable to attack due to the lawns' limit as well as its Plant Food damaging the ship. Gallery Trivia *The player can still activate it while it is charging, but the fire will go a shorter distance and cause less damage. *When it is knocked off the screen by Nunchaku Zombie while breathing fire, a long trail of fire will be seen as it flies off the screen. *There is a glitch that if the player moves a Fire Gourd from a minecart, shovels it or a zombie eats it while damaging, an "invisible flame" will continue to damage it, and it will stop in time when the Fire Gourd stops. *If it is put to sleep by Archmage Zombie while attacking, its fire will still be there but no damage will be dealt. *He is very similar to Jack O' Lantern in the international version of the game. **They both have a similar fire mechanic, both use fire as their main source of damage, and both need to recharge after being tapped on for too long. **However, Jack O' Lantern has five recharging stages while Fire Gourd has four. *He appears to be missing animations, due to him instantly teleporting to breathe fire, then instantly teleporting to retreat and to arm again. See also *Jack O' Lantern ru:Огненная горлянка Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World obtained plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Fire plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Manually controlled plants Category:Plants with a cooldown Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces